Embolization is the selective blockage of one or more blood vessels supplying a diseased vascular structure or diseased tissue while simultaneously preserving the blood supply to surrounding “normal” vascular structure or tissue. For example, uterine fibroid embolization (UFE) is the process of occluding the vascular blood supply to uterine fibroids to reduce fibroid size and alleviate associated symptoms, including bleeding, pain and disfigurement. Embolization involves the injection and selective placement of embolic material into one or more vessels.
Embolization can be used in a variety of vessels and organs whether healthy or diseased; however, it is more commonly used for conditions such as tumors, vascular malformations and hemorrhagic processes. In the case of tumors, embolization can suppress pain, limit blood loss during surgical intervention following embolization, or bring on tumoral necrosis and avoid the necessity for surgical intervention. In the case of vascular malformations, embolization can enable the blood flow to normal tissues to be normalized, aid in surgery and limit the risk of hemorrhage. In hemorrhagic events or processes, vascular occlusion can produce a reduction of blood flow, which can promote cicatrization of the arterial opening(s).